the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 62
< Chapters 60 and 61 ''' '''Welcome back! ' ' Chapter 62- Nina woke up early the next morning from a dream about Victor’s death, and, on her way out of bed to get a drink and calm down, she noticed Patricia was out of bed. Curious, she went to see what her friend was up to. Most likely, nothing was wrong, but she just wanted to be sure. The girl’s living room was empty… for just a few minutes, when Patricia entered with the sword and shield from the boy’s room. When she saw her, she stopped in her tracks. “Nina! Hey,” “What are you doing, Patricia?” She asked, worried. “Don’t tell me you’re going to try and fight someone.” Her friend smirked a little, and there was a look in her eyes, a fire that she had not seen in a while. “That’d be lying.” Nina groaned. “No, you can’t! It’s too dangerous.” “I’ve already heard the lecture, Nina, so save it.” Patricia walked past her. “I’m leaving soon, I just came back to make sure I have everything I need.” “Well, who are you fighting?” If it was just an ordinary counterpart, that’d be fine. “A certain birdy that needs to be taught a lesson about what happens when they mess with my friends.” “''What''? No! I won’t let you! Leader’s orders. Don’t do it.” Patricia rolled her eyes. “Oh, please… that doesn’t work on me, and you know it.” She sighed. “Why do you even want to do this? It’s insane. You’ll get hurt.” “Maybe I will, but that’s the price I’ll pay to do something for myself.” “Like taking a suicide mission?” She shrugged. “Do you even know how to use a sword?” “It can’t be that hard.” They replied calmly, putting her sweatshirt on. “I’ll be fine, trust me. Mick and KT could fight him, why can’t I?” Nina wasn’t sure how to answer that question. She wanted to say something about how they were a team, and Corbierre might have been weaker at the time, but either way would have made her angrier. “Exactly.” Patricia said, picking up her weapon along with the shield and starting towards the door. “I’ll be back, Nina. Please don’t worry about me.” As her friend left, she got desperate and ran into Joy, Mara and Piper’s room to alert Joy. “Joy! Get up!” She yawned and stirred. “What is it? Are we under attack or something?” “Patricia is about to do something dangerous and stupid. You have to help me stop her?” “Like what?” Nina got annoyed. “Like fighting Corbierre!” Joy’s eyes widened. “She’s actually going to do it? I thought Jerome was just kidding last night…” “You knew about this?” “Eh… come on! Let’s go stop her.” She got out bed and both of them ran after Patricia. She noticed Joy grab her phone as well, but ignored it. They raced through the halls, trying to call after her. But it wasn’t until they got outside that they eventually caught up to her. “Patricia!” Joy cried. “Don’t do it!” Nina nodded, breathless. “Don’t! Please!” Patricia turned around, glaring at both of them. She nearly flinched, not wanting to deal with her friend when she was angry. “Look, guys, I am quite capable of fighting Corbierre on my own. If you don’t believe me, maybe that just means you don’t trust me to do this. Right? I know you two want to protect me. But I don’t need protecting.” She turned back around and starting walking off again. “You two can come with me,” They added, without glancing back, “just don’t get in the way, alright?” Nina glanced at Joy, who sighed. “I guess we have to go with her. Come on. Let’s watch her fight…” She hesitated, not wanting to just sit by and watch Patricia put herself in danger… but knew that leaving would be worse. So she followed. --------- Patricia ran into the forest, ready with her sword and shield, leaping over roots and pushing through the branches. She wasn’t going to stop until she reached a satisfactory battle ground. Part of her wondered if Nina and Joy were following her. She felt bad for being harsh with them; it touched her that they both came, especially Joy. But she could not give up on this mission, and she did not want to put them in danger and let them fight with her. She hoped they’d be coming. Finally, she reached an open, grassy clearing, and yelled out, “Hey, Corbierre! I know you’re listening to me somehow, you dumb wizard! Get over here, because I challenge you to a fight!” Almost immediately after, a small portal appeared, and Corbierre emerged from it. The first thing she noticed was that he was a bird again, and not a human. She smirked. “Good to see you’re back to normal, Corby,” “''Be quiet, mortal. Do not mock me, or you will not survive this battle. Now, I will give you a chance to run now. Do you accept it?”'' Patricia tightened her grip on her sword and stared him down. “Bring it on.” “''Very well. Let us begin.”'' He lifted his wings as she got into a position, waiting for a move. Fireballs appeared out of thin air. She prepared to dodge… when something else also appeared. A shadow like mist, blocking her view of her enemy. Patricia grit her teeth and tried her best to focus. When a fireball came breaking through the dark fog, she didn’t hesitate to dive to the side as it hit the ground and set some of the grass ablaze. More kept coming at her, and she did her best to dodge them all. Patricia held her shield out in front of her as protection… which was good, because eventually, a fireball did hit it. Then she shield began to melt. Cursing, she dropped it on the ground and tried not to watch as the hole in the metal expanded. Instead, she just got back to position and waited for another attack. “Is that all you’ve got?” “''You talk big for a young girl who just lost her shield within ten minutes.”'' She tried to face the direction of the voice, but the mist continued swirling around her. It seemed to be moving… like a shadowy snake… Which turned out to be exactly what it was, as it took the form of a large black serpent and continued coiling around her, its large and scary head towering over her. She gripped her sword and stared it down. It came toward her with its shadowy jaws. She leaped to the side and slashed its neck off. But as soon as that head vanished, two more heads appeared. Patricia gulped. This would be a long fight. She kept on her feet and moved around the field as the shadow snake pursued her, hissing and moving at a frighteningly quick speed. When it tried to ram it with its left head, she jumped to the side and it hit a tree instead. The other head came at her, and she rolled away. As soon as the first head was un-stunned, it came at her again. Dodging another attack, she heard laughing and looked up to see Corbierre flying just above her, in her direction. Low enough to be attacked. “There you are!” Patricia ran forward and, trying to ignore the snake at her heels, slashed at her enemy with the sword. He vanished in a puff of smoke. Surprised, she looked around and realized he was really perched in a tree, watching her with a gleam in his beady, black eyes. Corbierre was just teasing her, she could tell. He was toying her, testing her out. He didn’t want to kill her… he wanted to play with her and mess with her emotionally and mentally. Well, it wouldn’t work… That damn bird wouldn’t get her that way! He lifted his wings again. Patricia felt a strange feeling behind her. She turned to see the snake, now three-headed and even larger, towering over her, all the heads preparing to snack on her. She gripped her sword close, deciding that the way to kill this thing would be to stab it in the chest. But that would mean getting near it. She continued on her feet, moving and dodging, waiting for the right moment to attack. Eventually, it tried to ram her with all three heads. She jumped, and the heads all slammed into a tree. Patricia thrust her sword into its back, and it vanished. Grinning, she looked up at Corbierre. “You have exceeded my expectations with that one, Williamson. But you will not win anymore…” As he said that, the ground began to shake… -------- Joy hid behind a tree with Nina. She watched the battle in horror… the ground was shaking for her ‘ex’ friend, but only slightly for her. Corbierre was not going to tear down the entire forest, but would ''tear down Patricia. She swallowed hard and tried hold her phone steady as she recorded everything. Yes, she was video-taping this. Joy told herself that if Patricia died or got hurt, they’d need some way to let the others know how…But the other, secret reason was that she was proud of her former best friend. She was doing shockingly well… even if Corbierre was much, much more powerful. Nina was sitting there in silence, seemingly in too much shock to make any noise. That was fine. So was Joy. Patricia seemed to have trouble keeping her footing as the ground shook itself apart. Some of the field sunk down, other parts jutted up like stalagmites in a cave, but larger and more like big chunks than small cone shapes. Then there were more fireballs, and bolts of lightning seemed to strike the ground as well. Joy especially was scared by the latter, remembering her own near-death experience with electricity. Her ex friend kept dodging and trying to reach Corbierre, but he kept teleporting out of range. She couldn’t stand to watch this, but knew Patricia would get distracted and upset if she tried to interfere, so she continued watching and video-taping. “''Fireballs too easy for you? Then take this!” '' Suddenly, the fireballs seemed to be replaced by small chunks of ice that came flying towards her at high speeds. Patricia had more trouble dodging them once the uneven, rocky ground became coated in ice. But Corbierre seemed to be getting a little tired, as well. Joy nudged Nina, and zoomed in on him for the video. “Nina, he’s losing energy.” “You’re right… but he still won’t go down easily.” Joy agreed and turned back to Patricia, who became desperate enough to block the ice with her sword. Not only did it break with the sheer impact, it also sent her flying into the trees. Gasping, she got up to move closer to where her ex-friend had landed. Nina tried to protest, but ended up following her. Shakily, she stood up from where she had landed, still holding the handle of the sword. Sounding completely winded, Patricia said, “I…I can still fight you!” Joy admired her sheer willpower. “''Why do you keep fighting me, child?” ''Corbierre sounded both amused and confused. “Because… because, I’d rather go down trying than quit!” “''Very well… then take this.” Joy tried to shift her position just a bit to see what was going on, but doing that made a twig snap from under her. Gasping in horror, she stepped back and Nina slapped her hand over her mouth. But it was too late. Corbierre had seen the both of them. Patricia stared at them in a look of shock and fear, but their enemy just laughed. “''Time for round two- with your friends involved. Be ready… Chosen One.” Nina stiffened and Joy put her hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. Suddenly, there was more lightning and ground shaking… but was now targeted to her and Nina, and not Patricia. Joy screamed and put her phone away, trying her best to dodge and hide. But no matter where she went, it was impossible to escape. Trees began to fall, and she was certain she would die at any moment… “LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE, YOU BASTARD!” And next thing she knew, a rock had hit Corbierre. No, not a rock, a boulder. And it sent him falling out of the sky, stunned on the ground- which had stopped trembling. Weakly, she got to her feet and looked at Patricia, eyes watering. Nina emerged from behind one of the fallen trees, breathing heavily. Patricia looked back at her. “You saved us,” Joy said. “I guess.” Her friend said, clearly exhausted. She stared at Corbierre, then back at Joy and Nina. “…We need to get you guys out of here. I won’t keep fighting if it means putting you both in danger. Come on. Let’s get home.” '''Two chapters left! Big chapter, yeah? Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I’ll see you tomorrow!' ' Chapter 63 > ' Category:Blog posts